rainbow_color_girlfriend_2dfandomcom-20200215-history
❤ How to play Events ❤
How to play Events What do I do? Firstly, tap the event start button to begin the Name. After that you will trigger the Early Clear award. 48 hours to reach stage 40. Tapping the Move button will gradually take you through a number of different area as you clear stages. Encountering other girlfriend or even NPCs as you walk around the theme parks, and receive Event points, medal or even Linked items. . Different types of events Not all events will be the same. Sometimes you'll get mini events that revolve around playing rock,paper,scissors or Voting Events that are different from previous played events. Some events might not event run the same course as other. For example: An event won't always be pressing the move button to move through stages. You'll probably have to do requests from NPC in the game. They won't give you the prizes automatically unless you work for them or at times the start button won't even be there. It will be replaced with Entry or Select buttons, depending on the type of event. Rock, paper, scissors Events Playing up against the game in a game of rock,paper,scissors. '''Earn '''Stars (points) every time you beat the computer. Earnings are as followed: Winning: 4 or 12 Stars Tie: 3 or 8 Stars Losing: 2 or 4 Stars 'Event points' You will even event points naturally as you progress through an event. By using Event Linked outfits. Event linked outfits received as presents will have no multiplier bonuses. With these Event linked outfits or Charm boost, you will be able to increase the number of Event points received. Charms Increasing your Charm will allow you to earn more Event points during an Event. Charms can be increases by Event linked items, or by directly boosting it using medal. Charms are usually obtain through the charm boost page located where the Event Gacha is. Sweet Exchange Exchange the sweets you obtain for prizes (Shells). This is available at the end of the event. Located at the bottom of the "Result" page for the Event that ended. The Number on the Picture represents the multiply value. If you have 7 Puddings that will equal 105 shells when exchanged. This is because 7 x 15 = 105 Stages You will gradually clear stages as you progress through an event. Clearing stage requires certain amounts of Event points and clearing enough stages within the first 48 hours of an Event will earn you the Early clear prizes, and Clearing all stages will earn you achievement awards. Medals Items you receive as you proceed through the event. You will be given Medals by your girlfriend and NPCs. Medals can be used to place the event gacha or increase your charm. Event ranking Depend on how much event points you collect. If you stay with in the top ranks you will get ranking items that are limited. Fever time Happens random at times. It boosts your current Event points by doubling it, It will last for 5 minutes. Towards the end of the event the final fever will activate and it will last for 72 hours until the end comes to an end. Fever time will not start during final fever. Medals received will not double either. Event linked outfits Effect the increase of your charm. Rarer outfits like SR or MR outfit will have greater effects, and only the outfits with the 10 biggest charm boost s will be applied. * Duplicated linked outfits will have stacked effects. However, Linked outfits received as Presents will not have any effects at all. Multiplier outfit Multiplier outfits are special items that will increase the number of Event points you receive during an event. Multipliers outfits for the The event included one x2 outfits and one x3 outfits. * Duplicated outfits will not have duplicate effects. Event linked items These are items you can receive from the event gacha and by proceeding through the event. Stamina You will start the event with 100 stamina, and it will automatically recover by 2 every minute. If you wish to recover stamina quicker, you can use a rainbow drink for 100 stamina or rainbow drink DX for full stamina recovery. * Stamina used can change by stage Early Clear A clearing of a certain amount of stage is need to obtain items that are marked for stage 15, 30 and 40. The event timer will trigger as soon as you enter the event and 48 hours is given. Event Gacha Use medals you receive from the Event as you progress. The Gacha contains limited items including Event linked Avatars ans items. Meeting others You will come across NPCs ( Go to character introduction page to view NPCs) and other players girlfriends as you proceed through stages. They will give you Medals, Event points, limited Avatars and other items. And a small chance you receive nothing at all. = Running low on Stamina Category:Event Category:How to